


"Sol Invictus"

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: El sol en tu sonrisa.





	

" _SOL INVICTUS_ "

" _Your are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy wwhen skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"._

Fragmento de " _Your are my sunshine_ ", de Johnny Cash.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ventana el día estaba gris y desapacible. Los árboles extendían sus ramas desnudas hacia un cielo encapotado de nubes, el aire estaba frío y la gente se apresuraba a buscar refugio en el interior de los edificios. El invierno casi llegaba.

Kageyama se encontraba ensimismado, con la vista fija en el patio universitario que se veía a través de la ventana, sin prestar atención a la clase en curso. Ni siquiera se enteró cuando el profesor dio por finalizada la clase del día y se retiró. Los otros estudiantes a su alrededor recogían sus cosas y se marchaban de la sala, entre charlas y risas, pero Tobio seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¡Kageyamaaaaa!

La voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; el chico lo llamaba sonriente asomándose por la puerta del salón, agitando una mano. Recién entonces Tobio cayó en la cuenta de que la clase había terminado y casi todos se habían marchado. Se apresuró a guardar las cosas en su bolso y salió al encuentro de Hinata.

—¿Te estabas durmiendo en clase, Cansadoyama? —Se burló el chico—. Qué vergüenza...

—Vergüenza me daría si babeara tanto como tú mientras duermes —replicó Tobio al tiempo que avanzaban entre la gente por los pasillos.

—¡No babeo! —Negó Hinata llevándose una mano a la barbilla, como si quisiera limpiarse.

—Díselo a tu almohada, no a mí —lo miró con gesto ladino—. Un día de estos brotarán peces de allí...

Hinata iba a responder algo, pero unas chicas paradas a un lado del pasillo escucharon aquello último y se rieron por lo bajo; el chico se calló, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas y dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a Kageyama.

Era la hora del almuerzo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería de la Universidad. Luego de llenar sendas bandejas con el menú del día fueron en busca de una mesa, y terminaron sentándose junto al ruidoso grupo de amistades que se había hecho Hinata. Mientras él charlaba animadamente con ellos, Kageyama comía en silencio, concentrado en sus propios asuntos, mirando el plato de comida con una intensidad tal que llamaba la atención de algunos en la mesa, aunque nadie le decía nada.

En tanto Kageyama a penas y había hecho nuevas amistades en lo que llevaban de aquel primer año universitario, Hinata, como siempre, ya tenía amigos y conocidos en casi todas las Facultades del predio. Su capacidad para socializar era inversamente proporcional a su capacidad para crecer en estatura, al parecer.

—¿Tiene algo malo la comida, Kageyama-kun? —Le preguntó una de las chicas presentes, sentada frente a él.

—¿Eh? —Tobio levantó la vista y la observó con el ceño muy fruncido.

La otra muchacha se encogió un poco ante su mirada intimidante.

—No, la comida está bien —intervino Hinata con la boca llena, pues acababa de robarle un bocado al plato de Kageyama.

—¡Hey, idiota, eso era de mi plato! —Rezongó Tobio apresurándose a robarle una porción también, pero Shouyo le trabó los palillos con los suyos; estuvieron peleando así unos minutos hasta que los palillos de ambos se rompieron.

—Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien —comentó la misma chica en cuanto un enfurruñado Kageyama se levantó para ir a buscar unos palillos nuevos.

Hinata siguió la dirección en que miraba la jovencita, hacia donde Tobio se alejaba.

—Eso creo —asintió Shouyo, sonriente—. Pero a veces no estoy muy seguro.

Las charlas continuaron animadas en la mesa y a los pocos minutos, cuando Kageyama regresó, la mitad ya se habían levantado para ir atender su siguiente clase. Solo quedaban varones presentes, y varios de ellos comenzaron a hacer chistes y quejarse porque algunas de las muchachas que acababan de retirarse parecían interesadas en el alto, fuerte y callado Tobio.

—No es callado —rezongó Hinata—, pero solo sabe hablar de volleyball y eso a ellas no les interesa.

—Como si tú hablaras de algo más —se atajó el otro chico.

—Parece que Kageyama-kun será el primero de nosotros en echarse novia —sonrió uno de los presentes en la mesa—. Al menos tiene las posibilidades —ninguno de los demás había tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres universitarias en aquel primer semestre.

—Ahhhh, perderé de nuevo ante Cansadoyama—se lamentó Hinata mientas se atajaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿De nuevo?

Como sus compañeros parecían interesados, Hinata les contó su triste historia de preparatoria: cómo Kageyama y Tsukishima habían sido los que más confesiones habían recibido hasta la graduación, aunque ambos las habían rechazado a todas de plano. Shouyo nunca recibió ninguna, y ni siquiera pudo hacer causa común con Yamaguchi, pues Tadashi había tenido su propia cuota de confesiones; pocas, pero las tuvo al fin. Así que su meta era conseguir una novia en la Universidad antes que Kageyama, para ganarle en aquello al menos.

—Pues ya estamos casi en Navidad y no has hecho mucho por conseguir novia —se rió uno de sus compañeros.

—Tú también solo te concentras en el volleyball —intervino otro.

—Es más probable que te admitan en la selección juvenil de volley antes que consigas una novia —opinó Kageyama con la boca llena de comida.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron ante la posibilidad pero no pensaba darle la razón a Kageyama, por lo que lo ignoró mientras continuaba comiendo y charlando con los demás. La jornada de clases siguió su curso normalmente y, por la tarde, cuando Hinata fue en búsqueda de su bicicleta encontró allí a Kageyama, esperándolo.

—¿Tus clases no terminaban hace una hora? —Se extrañó Hinata.

—Sí, pero olvidé mis llaves —explicó Tobio, ahogando un bostezo detrás de su bufanda.

—Tienes la cabeza en las nubes desde hace días, ¿eh, Distraídoyama?

—Deja de inventarme apellidos estúpidos y súbete —espetó el otro mientras le arrebataba el manubrio de la bicicleta y se ubicaba en el asiento.

Hinata se sentó en la parrilla trasera de la bicicleta, mirando hacia atrás con la espalda apoyada sobre la de Kageyama, mientras este último pedaleaba sin esfuerzo. Recorrieron varias cuadras en silencio, mientras el poco sol que dejaban entrever las blanquecinas nubes se perdía entre los edificios. Al detenerse en un semáforo, una hoja seca y solitaria se desprendió de la rama desnuda de un árbol, cayendo sobre la nariz de Hinata.

—Ninguno de los senpais está enojado contigo, ¿lo sabes? —comentó Shouyo de pronto.

Kageyama pedaleó media cuadra más antes de responder:

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero estás enojado contigo mismo, ¿verdad? —el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Después de todo un semestre de esfuerzo y dedicación, Kageyama había conseguido ser el armador titular de la universidad, a pesar de ser su primer año allí. A nadie le sorprendía, en verdad, pues el chico era un prodigio. Pero en las primeros partidos oficiales de práctica como titular, a Kageyama le había costado sincronizarse con sus senpais, enviándoles pases exigentes casi por reflejo. Nadie le había recriminado nada, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que llevaría algunas semanas ajustar el ritmo del equipo, pero la auto exigencia de Kageyama era mayor que cualquiera de los amables consuelos que pudiesen ofrecerle. La razón de su ofuscamiento era desconocida para la mayoría, pero no para Hinata, claro.

—No te preocupes, según mis cálculos en uno o dos meses más también conseguiré la titularidad —siguió diciendo Hinata como si tal cosa—. Y volveré a estar ahí en la cancha, salvando esos pases demoníacos tuyos que nadie más alcanza.

—Lo mismo dijiste hace dos meses atrás —refunfuñó Kageyama—. Tus cálculos apestan.

Shouyo largó una carcajada mientras Tobio gruñía por lo bajo. Al detenerse en otro semáforo, Hinata se fijó en el vistoso decorado de una tienda, toda adornada con luces, muérdagos y esferas de colores.

—Es cierto, ya casi estamos en Navidad… —murmuró Hinata, recordando las palabras de su compañero durante el almuerzo—. ¡El solsticio!

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Tu cumpleaños!

—¿Ah?

Cuando estaban en segundo año de la preparatoria, un buen día después de una práctica, Yachi comentó toda sonriente que Hinata y Kageyama habían nacido en los días del solsticio opuesto.

—¿El _solstiqué_? —Replicó Shouyo; al igual que Tobio, tenía gesto de no entender nada.

—Recuerda que estás hablando con dos primates amaestrados, Yachi-san —intervino Tsukishima mientras acomodaba su bolso.

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron de mal modo pero siguieron atentos a lo que Hitoka tenía para decir.

—Pues, eh, el solsticio de verano es alrededor del veintiuno de Junio —explicó ella señalando a Hinata, cuyo cumpleaños caía ese día—, y el solsticio de invierno es alrededor del veintidós de Diciembre —miró a Kageyama, que había nacido en esa fecha—. El día más largo y luminoso, y el día más corto y oscuro del año.

—Es irónico que Hinata haya nacido en el día más " _largo_ " —volvió a intervenir Tsukishima con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Yamaguchi, a su lado, tuvo que disimular la risa, y observó a Shouyo con gesto de disculpa—. Pero resulta muy adecuado que nuestro querido Rey haya nacido en el día más oscuro.

Como Kageyama parecía más y más ceñudo, Yachi se apresuró a aportar más información que lo aplacara.

—¡Es el día más oscuro pero también es la fecha de celebración del " _Sol Invictus_ "! —Añadió con determinación.

Claramente ninguno de los chicos entendió de qué hablaba, así que procedió a contarles sobre las fiestas saturnales de la antigua Roma, que se llevaban a cabo en Diciembre, durante los días previos a lo que en la actualidad sería la Navidad. En aquellas fechas se festejaba " _el regreso del sol invencible_ ", pues la luminosidad diaria comenzaba a aumentar luego del solsticio de invierno, el día más oscuro del año. Así, de forma cíclica, la luz siempre vencía a las tinieblas, y el sol volvía a brillar una vez más en tiempos de siembra y buenaventura.

—Por eso, aunque tu cumpleaños sea el día más oscuro del año —concluyó Yachi con una sonrisa agradable—, es también el día de los invencibles, los que nunca se rinden.

De nuevo en el presente, Kageyama continuaba pedaleando la bicicleta sin hacer caso a Hinata, que le preguntaba qué regalo querría para su cumpleaños. Finalmente llegaron al pequeño complejo habitacional donde ambos compartían un reducido departamento.

—El año pasado también te hacías el negado con pedir regalo y después andabas todo feliz con lo que te dimos —iba despotricando Hinata, mientras se quitaba el calzado de calle y entraba descalzo a su hogar.

El año anterior entre todos habían conseguido un par de entradas para asistir a un partido internacional de voleyball, como regalo para el cumpleaños de Kageyama.

—Ponte las pantuflas, hace frío —le indicó Tobio severamente.

—Seh, seh, Mamá-yama…

—Ya sé qué quiero para mi cumpleaños —dijo de pronto, observándolo calzarse las pantuflas.

—¿Qué es? —Shouyo levantó la vista con entusiasmo.

Kageyama esbozó su sonrisa " _más bien parece que me están arrancando los dientes_ " antes de decir:

—Consigue la maldita titularidad de una buena vez.

—¡Pero falta solo una semana para tu cumpleaños! —Exclamó Hinata, al tiempo que lanzaba su bolso hacia uno de los sillones—. En ese tiempo no puedo… —y siguió rezongando en murmullos mientras salía rumbo hacia su propia habitación.

Un rato después estaban ambos sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala, comiendo la cena recalentada que les había sobrado del día anterior. Como ambos eran un desastre culinario, se dedicaban a comprar porciones grandes de comida en tiendas, para que les duraran algunos días, acompañándolas con ramen y arroces instantáneos. Economía de guerra para dos inútiles domésticos.

Afuera la temperatura bajaba cada vez más, los vidrios de la ventana estaban empañados por el frío; adentro del departamento la televisión estaba encendida en un canal deportivo, transmitiendo partidos de volleyball de campeonatos extranjeros.

—¿Qué fue todo eso en el almuerzo? —Preguntó Kageyama de golpe, cuando el partido se interrumpió por el descanso.

—¿Ef káh? —Replicó Hinata, con la boca llena de pollo y arroz.

Tobio también masticó un enorme bocado antes de aclarar:

—Eso de que ibas a conseguirte una novia antes que yo.

Shouyo tosió un poco mientras tragaba la comida.

—Pues eso —la punta de la nariz se le enrojeció—, algo en lo que aún puedo ganarte.

—Mmmhh —hubo un breve silencio—. Tienes arroz en la cara.

Y mientras Hinata se llevaba una mano al rostro, tratando de quitarse los granos de arroz, Kageyama se inclinó sobre él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue un roce suave, tierno, cálido, y un poco torpe. Cuando el muchacho volvió al alzar la cabeza, ambos tenían el rostro completamente rojo.

—Ya ganaste —murmuró kageyama, controlando a duras penas la vergüenza—. Me ganaste a mí, ¿no?

Hinata esbozó una brillante y sonrojada sonrisa.

—No digas cosas embarazosas si te luego te va dar pena, Tímidoyama —se mofó entonces.

—¡Ahhh, ya cállate y no me mires!

Pero Hinata se largó a reír, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas. Avergonzado, Kageyama lo sostuvo de la cabeza y lo atrajo sobre sí mismo, abrazándolo para que no pudiera mirarlo a la cara. Shouyo seguía riéndose y pidiendo que lo dejara respirar un poco.

Afuera el día estaba gris y desapacible, los copos de la primera nevada caían al otro lado de la ventana. Pero adentro del departamento era verano todo el año, al menos para Kageyama. Porque en la sonrisa de Shouyo brillaba el sol todos los días, apartando las tinieblas de su humor taciturno.

Hinata sonreía y para Kageyama salía el sol. Un sol invencible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: MIL AÑOS DESPUÉS LLEGA MI REGALO, SOY HORRIBLE Y MEREZCO LA PENA DE MUERTE FICKER, YA SÉ XD  
> Bueno, este es un relato de cumple que le adeudaba a Ryosse, Rooss, Romi etc, como se llama en las diferentes plataformas jajaja es algo simplesito y fluff, para aportar un poco de amorsh al cora :3 Va con todo mi love <3 mi love retrasado pero en fin :v jajajaja tengo delay sentimental (?) XD


End file.
